Hybrid or bimodular contact lenses, lenses having a comparatively rigid central portion and a soft skirt or peripheral portion are used to correct refractive error of the eye such as astigmatism. Current products such as rigid gas permeable (RGP) and soft toric lenses for correcting refractive error include a cylindrical component in addition to any spherical corrective component that must be determined for each patient and oriented with respect to the optical region of the cornea to maintain optimal vision correction. Features are incorporated into the lens to maintain centration and radial orientation of the lens of the eye during wear. Because of the need to fit and orient the cylindrical corrective component, a large number of lenses must be maintained in inventory and individually fit and selected for each patient.
In light of the above, it is desirable to provide improved contact lenses for vision correction. Ideally, these contact lenses would provide treatments that improve tear flow and avoid at least some of the deficiencies of known techniques while providing improved patient comfort and/or vision. It is also desirable to provide improved contact lenses for correcting refractive error that only require a spherical fit and provide comfort and vision correction as good as or better than current toric lens products.